The present disclosure relates to a fluid control apparatus used for a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus and the like, and a method for attaching and detaching gas line unit.
Conventionally, a fluid control apparatus to be fixed to a vertical wall surface of a casing of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-241823). A line holding member of each gas line unit is configured such that a hook-shaped upper end portion thereof is hooked to a cutout of an upper horizontal frame member, a lower end portion of the line holding member is fitted into a slit of a lower horizontal frame member, and an upper cover and a lower cover are fixed to the upper horizontal frame member and the lower horizontal frame member with bolts, thereby fixing the upper end portion and the lower end portion of the line holding member to the upper horizontal frame member and the lower horizontal frame member.